Full Moon
by Bengelbabe02
Summary: Redone: What if Jessica Moore didn't die in the fire but got indeed turned by one of Tobius's friends. AU HUNTER OF THE SHADOWS UNIVERSE


**I don't own anything I'm merely borrowing _Hunter of the Shadows _Universe from the amazing Skay Tragey!**

**I also don't own Supernatural either**

**Dean grins into the camcorder.**

"**You wouldn't ever believe what just happen a few days ago!" dramatic pause "I've BECAME A GRANDFATHER! That's right me good ol Dean has became a grandfather! I couldn't tell you how excited I am or how proud! My Sammy finally started that norm family he always wanted. Her name is Jessica. When I first saw her I thought wow way out of his league. But she was such a savior for him, when Tobius or I wasn't around. At first Tobius was a little reluctant to have her change. Being a non-lunar and everything was very difficult. But before we get into the topic of now. I got to tell you guys before all of this. When I thought I wouldn't even have a son."**

**Snsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsn**

Of course everything was fine. Just peachy. Not really, after a long talk with Sam about leaving for Stanford. He decided to give it a whirl. I was so happy for him. Finally he was able to do something he wanted to do but couldn't because of John. But being his father/brother I was able to give him everything John couldn't. The moment he said "Dean I have something to tell you. I've decided to go to collage"

I just knew he was going to go far. We had a huge party and invited our neighbors the werebears. Gerald and Josey they're the cutest couple I've ever seen. They've also made Sam their kids Godfather. When they announced that Sam was just beaming with pride, I was happy to see him in such a good mood.

So.. Where was I? Oh yeah Jessica. When Sam told me about her, I was a little jealous but who won't be. The kid was my brother/son and my best friend. But I learned to cooperate.

I remember the night he ask Tobius to change her. The sire just shook his head 'Sam you know we can't change her.' 'Why?' 'It'll mean she's one of us, like a sister or cousin. It wouldn't be right. But on the other hand I do know a pack up north that is more than willing to help out.' Man I've never seen this up hope just roll off of Sam. He grin so much that his dimples shown.

Apparently Sam has showed Jessica his change one night. I bet like most folks she freaked out. But he told me different.

'So what happen' I ask him one night after asking Tobius to change her. Sam looked up from an old dusty book he was reading. 'Huh?' 'Sam what happen when you told her that you werewolf?' Sam seemed to finally get the memo blush 'Well she freaked out at first, then started to cry and hugged me. When she started to cry I thought oh no, no, not now. But when she was done crying and hugging me. She looked into my eyes and said 'Now I can't make any dog jokes can I Sam?' And smiled.' 'She then wanted to know everything about us. So I told her.'

'Hmmm. Well congrats sport. You do realize once this changed happens there's no going back from It.?' He just nodded his head. I couldn't say I was jealous or anything but now we have to let a girl in. Whom I couldn't have fun with but oh well.

When we first met her. She was breath taking. I can see why Sam had a thing for her. She wore a white blouse and light blue jeans. The sun just made a halo around her golden blonde hair. When you look into her eyes. They looked like you could drown in them. But I had to remind myself she was Sammy's girl. Her smile was nice and beamed. All of a sudden I spotted a ring. Oh my god. They're engaged! So of course I looked at Sammy. He blushed and grins. I tackle him down with a hug. Hitting him on chest "You dog!" We both laughed.. I just can't believe it! Our Sammy has finally gotten a girl and now a wife! I looked at Tobius. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Going up to Jessica hugging her ' Welcome to the Family.' She blushed and hugged him back. Sire then let her go and hugged Sam. 'She's a fine young lady. One of pure heart.' Sam just smiled and blushed red. Of course the sire would make these moments total chick flicks. After she got settled in our small cabin where Sam has brought her to us. I decided to change and go romping around in the forest. Feeling the night air on my body was heavenly. After a while I just started to relax and sit by the riverbed where in earlier years Sam and I trained and went fishing. I soon fell asleep.

I woke to a start with a huge black nose in my face. Looking up I saw two hazel eyes that belonged to a red fur coated body. Sam was sitting on his hunches, his tongue lolled out of the side of this mouth. _'Come on Dean. Wake up' 'Ugh Sammy. What do you can't you see I'm taking my beauty nap.' _The little bastard laughed. He then proceeded to jump on top of me, nipping my neck and ears. I had to roll to get that bitch off, finally succeeding to do so. I took full advantage of him. I got him on this back. His soft belly showing up. Using my muzzle I tickle him. After a while I got bored doing that. I gentle grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Helping him stand. '_So where's Jessica?' 'She's back at the cabin, talking to Tobius. He's explaining to her what's going to happen when she gets turned.' 'Shouldn't you be with her then?'_

'_I wanted to but, Tobius locked me out of my room. Where Jess was.' 'Oh.' _

Nipping him in the ear. I looked into his eyes. _' I'm so happy for you kiddo. After all you've been though. You finally got what you've always wanted.' _Of course the kid dropped his head in shyness. _'Thanks Dean. I couldn't have gotten any of this without you or Tobius.' 'No problem kiddo. I've always have your back so will Tobius' _

He looked up and licked my face. I growled playfully _'Eww Sammy cooties' _I started to take off. He came after me and we raced till twilight.


End file.
